Maybe is Still Hope
by XxXROWBVBXxX
Summary: He loves her so much. But he too afraid to confess her the love he feels. He is scared to accept that he have been rejected. I do not own IE GO Chrono Stone or anything else by Level-5. Hope you liked it! Warning for grammar mistakes and typos.


**A/N: A little one-shot, I came up with, after I watched a VERY sad movie, which made me cry. Is a Taiyou x Kinako fic, I don't know if somebody else wrote a fic about those two, but I can try. They seen cute together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE GO Chrono Stone, just the plot I think.**

* * *

**Maybe is Still Hope**

**Taiyou's POV**

I cannot put in words how I feel about her when I see herwalk by. This intense feelings will never go away until I can have her in my arms, and that she will realize that there is only one girl for me and it is her. Everyday, I hope that she will come into my life and tell me how she feels because what I feel for her exists only inside my heart. She is the only person that can understand me, and you can only reach it; I give her the key, please unlock what she knows can be the love she can only dream of. She is beautiful and I can't help but fall for her deeper every day. I can only hope that the day will arrive when she will look deep into my eyes and she will tell me what I have been waiting to hear; that she love me the same way I'm thinking of her always.

Everyday, she walks besides me with her beautiful, sweet, innocent and big smile, which I wish to see it, anywhere, anytime, just to make me smile too. I will listen her voice, her very sweet voice always, asking me the same things.

''Hey Taiyou, want to practice a little?'' she asked in her playful way, seeing her eyes sparkling by excitement.

''If we want to beat El Dorado, we need some more power, don't you think?'' she finished, scanning me closely with the eyes.

''Sure.. Ahh.. anytime, Nanobana-san.'' I said nervous, feeling the sweet pouring down my face and with my red cheeks becoming much hotter.

''Taiyou, I told this to Tenma already. Please call me Kinako, okay?'' she asked again.

Damn! I so wish to be mine.

''Su-u-re.. Kina-ko..-san..'' I don't see my face right now, but I can swear that my cheeks are redder more than tomatoes.

''I'm glad you finally understood.'' she smiled at me greatfully. ''Can't talk any longer, but look after me if you want a practice partner anytime, deal?''

''Ah-h.. deal?''

I saw her walking away, I wish like her to be mine. I want to tell her I love her, but I'm too shy, and I wish to know why. I want like her to know I like her and that I want to be with me. But I know she doesn't feel the same. I wasn't expecting her to suddenly change her mind and give me a chance. I wasn't expecting a miracle. I never expect miracles, because miracles don't exist in my world. I was trapped in this eternal war between me and my body. Scared to colaps again, afraid to lose soccer, the thing I love almost as much as her. And I was afraid to lose her. After all, if I couldn't play soccer, I had to leave the team, all my friends, and to leave her.

I remember the day we met. She stole my heart, and made it skip twice. She had been the highlight of my life. When I sleep, I dream of her, when we practice, we practice together, when her heart beats, I wish mine beats with her heart. We have been friends for some time now; I suppose I can call her my friend, after all. Not one day has gone by without me thinking of her. I think of her, and the biggest smile comes across my face, I feel warm all over and my heart still skips a beat for her whether we're on the phone or just being in the same room, field or place. And just looking into her eyes still makes me feel like the first day we met. I have the same dream we both want, and that's to fall in love with each other. But I doubt she feels the same for me, I know I'm not good enough for her, and how I said miracles don't exist in my world. I fell for her so long ago. Does she feel the same way about me?

I don't know why I couldn't tell her. I was too afraid, too shy, too scared to accept that I've been rejected?

And again, I saw her walking towards me, like an angel, my angel, that's for sure.

''Ohayo Taiyou. Now, are you ready for some practice?''

''A-hh... well..'' I tried to control my temper, but my feelings were too strong.

''Are you feel bad Taiyou? You acted strange in the past few days.'' she said.

Man, every time she speaks, I always feel that warm feeling in my stomach. I don't know what to do, she is so close to me, just a few inches were seperate our lips.

''You know if you don't feel well, you can go t-..'' I cut her with my lips pressed against her.

I went black for a moment in my world. I was feeling how an empty hole from my heart started to fill with passion and.. love. I felt her sweet lips responding back with another kiss, making me feel like I was in Heaven and I was with her. But my heaven isn't in the skies with Kami-sama. No. My heaven is everywhere with her. She is my paradise. My love, my heaven, life and soul.

We finally broke the kiss. I was staring at her with a smile on my face and she with wide eyes. I knew this was the end, I was happy I finally had the courage to tell her. Now I was prepared to be rejected.

She finally calmed down and gave me a weak smile.

''Well.. I hope to see you tomorrow at practice.'' she said in a cheerful tone.

Now I was surprised. She just spoke? Did she accepted or rejected me?

She gave me another smile and slowly she came closely to me and gave me a little kiss on the cheek. She smiled again and started to walk away, leaving me alone.

Maybe is still hope.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I will appreciate to tell me the typos, 'cause are with tons for sure. I'm not expecting very much from this fic, so please forgive me. Now hope you liked it.**

**See ya!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
